halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:-AR-/Archive 8
Halo: The Honor Crusades Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, I was wondering when Halo: The Honor Crusades takes place? Masterchief46517 00:51, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Re: AVP Alien vs. Predator vs. Halo? Now that would we an awesome fight! Why'd you bring it up? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Lemuel-093 I here your cries 16:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Re: CAF ok then, just add your name under Corporal and take the userbox, cause I'm a tad busy right now. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 20:20, 9 January 2008 (UTC) AVPVH Are you suggesting doing a crossover? *Looks around with a maniacal look of delight* --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) We could still call it Halo:, and just not have it be an RP. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 20:20, 11 January 2008 (UTC) We could make the article, but I'd prefer not to start right now. I'm to busy. In between schoolwork, the wikia and trying to write a book, I think I wouldn't have time. Besides, if we wait for some of the RP activity to calm down, maybe we can get another helper. Of course, I can't do a picture (beyond my skills), but I'll try to work on a quote and title. Maybe story, but I suggest you work on those also. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:47, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Very nice. I like it. It will work well. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Aid for the Struggling I am very new to the concept of writing fanon. I wrote both the page on the Devolved and Force 342. I am glad to see you have noticed it, and would love to have some help from someone who...has some idea in hell how to fit into canon. Thank you. Coincidence??? That must have been one coincidence....The idea of having Alien vs a Spartan has been in my head ever since AvP appeared in cinema... ~~Coincidence maybe?? or is it destiny??~~ I was thinking in my next post in KOBH i would have an argument between Blukutus and Destromath. It would go like this- "Blukutus don't let that rank blow your head up to much, i still am higher then you in rank... and strength," Destromath said with a shrugged of his shoulder and a flexing of his arm. "You should watch yourself old one things have changed since then and now one must consider the things you want, and the things you can get, the glassing was necessary the flood would have taken everything," Blukutus replied leaning on the wall in a casual position showing Destromath that did not have any respect for him. "Has the snow clogged your ears, my brutes could have still been down there and you could have-" "But they weren't were they," That is a small clip so can i right the chapter with Destromath talking. --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 03:01, 31 January 2008 (UTC) KOBH OK, in KOBH, I have some of my people going down to find the Monitor of the installation, but I'm not sure what should happen to get them out. When they went down, the Sentinels were still attacking, so they don't know that they've stopped. But now, Demakhis has given a full retreat order so that we can end the RP. I need help on how to get them back to the surface. Do you think you could have a meeting with Arctic IV's Monitor and them, then get them teleported back to the surface? I need help. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:21, 31 January 2008 (UTC) OK, I'll just get them down to the Monitor, or near him, and then you can take 'em back to the surface. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:12, 1 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Common Denominator Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Thanks for your interest in Common Denominator. In the machinima, the 'researchers' will normally be wielding pistol sidearms, but for the title shots I wanted it to look a bit more epic. :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 16:49, 6 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Common Denominator Dear 117649AnnihilativeRepentance, Everyone is welcome to join -- to be a physical actor you'll need Halo 3 + Xbox Live and to be a voice actor you'll need to download Skype and Audacity. As for endings, etc...Dragonclaws and I hope to keep it wholly original. I detest copying endings offa others, to be honest. =] Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 04:20, 7 February 2008 (UTC) hey man Hey man, I'm Darth Nexes, or better known as Sozai(admiral rank elite), and soon will be known as 00- Modus Operandi, monitor of Installation 00(ARK). It seems we share an interest in the forerunners, and maybe precursors. Thanks for correcting my forerunner page, I forgot some time ago. Ive been thinking of creating a new halowars, that takes place after the events of halo 3. I have all the details, however I need a vible parinter(Maybe two) along with me to share my story, and anthing you would like to add. Its up to you, also Ive found somthing that may explain the oragen of the flood, and the precursors.-- 04:33, 21 February 2008 (UTC) RE:Necros Thanks ;] --17:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Alright, I've made my post; my characters (Roy, Amy and Marshall) are heading for your Monitor. Remember, they don't know that the Sentinels have stopped attacking the Humans. In fact, they don't anything about the evacuation of UNSC forces. Just kinda get them up to date, have them ask for assistance, and since they really can't get much more help, have them ask to get quick travel to the surface, which means the Monitor will have them use the teleportation grid. Don't tell where they went, leave that for me. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:43, 7 March 2008 (UTC) What exactly do you have in mind? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:47, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I really didn't have anything in mind, except escaping the planet. Demakhis is "supposedly" going to finish it this month, though I'm not so sure. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:21, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Phade Technology Industry Seems like we both have some virus problem in our hands...... Well, nice meeting you. In KOBH, do you think that me and AJ's characters (possibly one of G-23's as well), could go take out the Dualmind? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:42, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Just a thought. Seeing that we're almost doing similar things, do you want to make a related article on both Phade and Acumen? Just a thought. Give me a wave if you like the idea... Horror Pics Got it from DeviantArt. Check the link of the Image. Agreement 117649 AR and the Abhorred Most excellnet. I expect, when i draw the galaxy map and the disposition of all the races, the Abhorred should have a inexonerably tiny section on the very border of known space? Also, what exactly is 117649's position on humans and elites? That might decide who he wants to help. Don't forget that Discordant Fervor has Archaic Chivalry in his custody after the Ceres Incident. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Ah yes, but remember that Archaic Chivalry was probably one of the most loyal of the Monitors. He'd need some serious reprogramming, and would probably still have some glitches back to original programming, causing Discordant some hardrive-aches. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RE:EMP Using EMP on them is a novel idea but I'm afraid it won't be as effective as you hoped. While the Nanites are susceptible, due to their shielding and the natural shielding of their hosts, that won't be as effective. Also, they only resurrect the dead, should they be disabled, they simply deactivate, they can exert rudimentary control but the eventual implant of a control node into the hosts brain ultimatly controls them. Further more, only a portion of their forces use Nanites is such a important manner, as only o fraction of their forces are partially organic. The rest use them for day to day maintenance. While a air bursted Nuke whould perhaps, disable any Necros out in the open, should they be in the cover of a building or underground, it is much less effective. The same goes for directed EMP weaponary, it would only stun a handful. Even then, you only have a short while before they reboot and come to 'harvest' you. All your doing is buying time with EMP. Starting something Hey "Number so freakishly large AR", I'm starting something on a Faction which Bungie never truly explained yet. So wanna join in? I'll explain the whole document later. If you want, visit here and include HaloFanon in it. I'm doing this because not wanting other users to now what we're trying to do which may lead to further speculations and comments which I really don't want to receive while making the article... Permission please Im making a Machinima, and I'm just asking for permission to call a science corporation Acumen Science Laboratories as a tribute to you, I swear in the credits i'll give you full credit for it, thank you.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 21:28, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks man. Promise to give lots of credit, even to your gamertag, Sirius is it?--[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 02:21, 14 April 2008 (UTC) --[[User talk:The evil O,malley|''The ]] [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']][[User:The evil O,malley|''Malley]] 18:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Huh? Huh? DecrepitValor? What? I don't know what we're discussing here... Can you enlighten me? LOL... It never crossed my mind that you created the account. Funny how people use our fanfictional name for an account.... Halo: Glorious Oblivion Can I please join Halo: Glorious Oblivion? Sergeant Masterchief46517 com link 01:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) May I use you in Heralds of Chaos? It's a new fic I'm starting that uses the actual users of Halopedia and Halo Fanon, as in our personalities and our real selves. Here's the basic premise. A number of users from Halo Fanon and Halopedia find themselves mysteriously transported into an alternate reality, a real life version of Halo multiplayer. So begins the Chaos Tournament, where anything is allowed, and the only constants are death and pain. The goal: to be the last man standing. The prize: Immortality. Alliances will be formed, rivalries rekindled, and betrayals carried out. Who will stand victorious, and who will lie in their own blood? No one will know until the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:42, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I already started it, but I'll keep you in mind when I do a second one. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:45, 7 May 2008 (UTC) War Machine suit Does it seem better now. Eaite'Oodat 22:39, 7 May 2008 (UTC) RE:Cleaners Well, it seemed that our ideas have been fused together and has involved K4 in it. Here's what I wrote to him; ---- Just an idea, I am thinking on using the materials from Phade Tech. Ind. to make an RP with you. The plot is simple: In 2571, an outbreak of an advance and enhanced Flood form or in PTI terms, Symbiote-V1991 was loose in the Ares System which is only two light years away from Sol System. Trying to cover-up the entire whole incident, Phade detaches its SFU units along with a few CHASs to contain the problem. However, after months of struggling with the event, the UNSC got into the battle and from there the RP begins... So, just an idea... Here's a list of factions... *UNSC **Marine Corps **Spartans-IIs and IIIs were detach to help the Marines... *EXTRA *PTI **SFU and CHAS combating to contain the Flood Forms though were unsuccessful. *Rebellion (Minor Combatants) *Flood - Symbiote-V1991 There won't be much space battle as most of them are only on planet New Hope. Though some might spread to another system and planets, a Gravemind would not be produced but an entirely new and mysterious entity. Don't begin the project yet until you give me a few comments. This would be our project and I want it to be special and nice for the people... ---- So, the above is the message I posted to him regarding the project we both are currently planning. Seeing that Acumen have a similar plot, why not join in it too? P.S: My brother will be taking over while I am doing my exam. He will be using Ascension as his profile. Good bye and see you in three weeks 06:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Good to see you again. I think we might have just make an outline for the RP. Seeing that Necros thingy and Nitroneon RP is still active, we may just lay low. One question. What year should it be set? 2571? 2574? Tell me your opinion... 20:15, 24 May 2008 (UTC) So, I guess the year would be around 2570-ish... The setting of the RP would firstly focus on Ares System (Just name what planet you want to have it in. I already named mine), about 2 systems away from Sol System. Also, I think the UNSC should come in later within the plot. Firstly, we should let both Paramilitary do their thing (Contain the Infection, kill the Witness and Victims). After a while, the whole situation got out of control and THEN comes in the UNSC. However, by the time the UNSC landed their troops, the infection has already spread to Sol System and thus the RP begins... We may need some proper documentation to record all these... 20:46, 24 May 2008 (UTC) RE: RP I already established two planets, New Hope and Ypres. They are the main source of the virus. Also, the virus PTI created are those Bonded Virus Type (I'll look up a term for it later). This means that it can infuse with other entity while still retaining its own characteristic. I haven't seen any example of the effects of your virus yet, so I don't know whether mine would have any effect. Also, it is quite possible that my virus can generate a hive mind of a different medium (SPOILER!!!) Also (OMG there is so many Also!!), you can start the page and I'll make it look pretty later on. I would probably be tied up with the Necros thingy for the while moment but would still contribute my time to you... 21:12, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Re: Pics Ok, I'll try my best. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 03:01, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Involvement I'm not sure what a "triple-threat situation" means, but i have no variant of Flood. The infection described in my machinima ONE is simply a mutating biotoxin. Yes, i am inspired by the complexity of both of you's writing and detail. I myself have a wild imagination and can think up stuff in seconds. If you don't want me to intrude or use your material, then i can stop. I'd just like to use some of you guy's Fanon. Hmm. I would like to be involved in this project. If i could have what info you two already have, i'll see what i can do and we can go from there. I've already gathered enough information for the project. Just give me a wave if you have something new. P.S. It seems the Necros Project thingy might be abandoned after the major overhaul according to my prediction. We may be able to launch the project but problem is that people might not join it. I suggest solidifying the whole storyplot and revise it again. I'm sorry for making it a long P.S....LOLZ 17:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) RE: Idea I like the plot. Really like it. The war should last from January 2571 to March 2572, or maybe even longer... Anyways, should we create an article about the new symbiote/flood hybrid? Or should we just proceed by preparing the invitation and begin the RP page? Tchao 03:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Hey AR, I had recently resurrected my Shield Corporation post-Shield Wars, and it is redesigned in its purpose. I had an idea that fanon Corporations could somehow recognize each other for storyline purposes. I have received approval from Subtank to have my Shield Corp buy weapons from her PTI. I was thinking we could maybe have your ASL share their research with the Shield Bio-Engineering Program and vise-versa. Since my SBEP studies the flood, and your ASL is working on a flood super cell, they could be helping hands for each other. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 21:01, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Project You begin the article first, then I'll add on the rest of the information if it needs any...Nice quote... Also, I'm researching for a couple of images that resembles the parasite/flood hybrid we created...for now only two images... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 05:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Great! Now, for the invitation!! - H107SubtleTankCartographer 05:13, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Here's the invitation. However, it needs some image... - H107SubtleTankCartographer 12:57, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, just giving an update. I got a name for my parasite, ''Inferi Reformo meaning The Dead Reform/Reshape. I may create an article about it. Anyways, tchao - H107SubtleTank 21:32, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe wait for a couple of days. I have something going on for a few days. If you want to send out the invitation, go ahead... - H107SubtleTank 10:22, 16 June 2008 (UTC) The template should have the image by now. If you want to alter the image, be my guest. Anyways, should we begin the RP now? - H107SubtleTank 15:06, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Sorry, as much as I'd love to join, there's two problems: I don't have characters in that time-frame, and I'm trying to finish up all the RP's I'm in so I can focus solely on Necros when it arrives. Maybe next time. Oh, and I will like to help with my Monitor if you bring back the insane constructs in the Necros Project. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:14, 17 June 2008 (UTC) New RP Yeah, sure! I'm positive that I can fit old Jared and Juliet into this new future somewhere. Desperate times of parasites call for experienced old Spartans, etc. So, count me in. And I might bring along a battalion of ODSTs, if that's okay with you. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 20:59, 20 June 2008 (UTC) My stuff I just finished the outline of the new hybrid. The information is under hidden files...click edit and you can see all the information...lolz...I hope no one would be able to find this out... - H107SubtleTank 22:51, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah. It seems we've started a fashion where everyone needs a corporation nowadays. Some of them have that familiar context such as PTI and Acumen while others have complete nonsense, all in which I won't say who's who. I feel kinda bad though, starting all this. Anyways, maybe a couple of people would be sufficient to start the RP. Tchao - Artificial|Intelligence 05:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) RP I can haz invite?? XD XD. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:10, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Thankums -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:00, 25 June 2008 (UTC) It seems all laid plans are in place. Shall we proceed? - Artificial|Intelligence 16:25, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Greetings. A Monitor... Interesting, I could use something like you in the Separatist Grand Armada. Grave's Legacy I asked if I could join, and Subtank said yes, so I am going to deploy with the 112th and Leonid. However, if any of this displeases you, say so, and I will do whatever you wish. With regards, Spartan 501 05:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War 3rd spec ops and 1337 SOVMOD weapons On the note of Kanna, I alraedy got a SAS styled spec ops unit for the UNSC, the Special Tactics and Operations unit, however if you want to make the SOS its precursor during the Human-Covenant war thats perfectly fine. On the note of 1337 SOVMOD weapons, its been 50 years since the end of the war, most older weapons and equipment has been hpased out in favour of newer versions, or replacements, check the weapon table of MA6A Individual Combat Weapon System for the weapons. Any questions, forward them to me. SOS/STO Ah, coolio! :D late this may be late but thanks for the kind words on the Type-3 War Mech Suit.Eaite'Oodat 05:44, 27 July 2008 (UTC)